Newburgh Issue 4
Surveillance is the Fourth episode of Newburgh, it is to be written by Nathan Plot Blurb= As the petition comes in to play and they get a new security guard for Newburgh Free - things begin to change, and not for the better. Lily gets an unexpected surprise and Sydney gets into a fight. |-| Story = Sydney's POV It's Sunday. Sunday and I'm bored out of my tits. I've done nothing but comfort Kari and her pregnant ass for ten hours on Saturday, and of course I was ditched on my arse as soon as Lily appeared. Why did I even help her? I mean, I did feel kind of bad, but so what? She's the one who ditched me to be with that two-faced hoe bag Lily and her scissor sister Honey Mahogany. Their just the school sluts now anyway, no one likes them. I look around my trying to find something to do on this boring day as something catches my eye out of the window. Lily and Kyler. What the heck are those two doing together? Just as that thought springs to mind, Lily jumps up in excitement. What the hell is she so excited about? This whole situation is just weird... Maybe I should go bitch about them with Nathan. I grab my bag and denim jacket and head out of my dorm, and up to Nathan's, but when I knock the door - there's no reply. I leave her a message on her notice board; I want you pen drive, babe. Also where the hell are you? - Syd I put the marker back in it's holder and leave the girl's dorm rooms. Courtyard I like to stand out in the courtyard. It's a refreshing change from being stuck inside my dorm room. The smell of freshly cut grass wafts through the spring breeze. The sun shines brightly in the distance. I put my bag and jacket on the ground to lay one, resting my head on my bag. As the sun blinds my eyes I put one hand just on the brow of my forehead, blocking the suns rays from my view, just as someone walks up behind me, doing it for me. Less work for me. "Sydney?" A familiar, perky voice can be heard from behind me. I look up to see Angelika smiling back. I flash a smile. "Hey!" I reply. "How are you?" She looks nervously at me, like she just met me. I sit up, crossing my legs on my jack as Angelika sits beside me. "I'm good... Why do you look so nervous?" Angelika leans in towards my ear. "Can you keep a secret?" Angelika's voice quivers, she seems almost terrified, like she's been tortured or something. She's such a wimp sometimes. "Of course I can, What is it?" I whisper back to her. "I saw him - The kid with the gun. You know all those rumours abou--" I interrupt her. abruptly. "There's no one with a gun here, It was probably your imagination. Or a science project." I retort. I lean backwards, away from Angelika. This story is getting ridiculously old. "It's true! He was with Lily earlier, out the front of the Girl's dorms!" I suddenly perk up. "With Lily?" I question her. "Yeah, He had blonde hair, I forget his name, though... but he basically owns most of the town..." "Kyler." I reply bluntly. Why would Kyler have a gun? This story is starting to seem more interesting... "And that's not the only thing. I was in Nathan's room earlier getting her pen drive to watch Orange Is The New Black, and his phone on his desk went off, When I saw a message from Joe - Joe of all people, talking about Victoria." This is all so confusing... What is going on at this school? "Victoria? Isn't that the missing girl? What does Nathan know about her?" "Well, the text - what I could see on the locked screen, Was about a letter she got from the person who apparently kidnapped her." I raise an eyebrow. "That's a lot of message from just a locked screen.." "It was a short message." "This is just, weird. Why Kyler? and what does Lily have with him? You know all the gossip of the school, you should know." Angelika sighs and shakes her head. "Usually, I have answers, but not for that. I mean, I don't want to associate myself with either of those ass hats. Why would anyone. It's best just to stay away, especially now that he has a gun." Angelika stand up, ready to leave. "Hey, Angelika. You shouldn't just tell people about that gun. Keep it between us two for a while, please?" Angelika nods in agreement. "There are many rumours I would probably spread - That isn't one. I don't want it to come back and bite me in the ass then get expelled by snob central and his family. Just remember, you didn't hear it from me - You saw it with your own two eyes." Angelika smiles and blows a kiss at me before heading off. This information is just too much to take in... Where do I even begin, Who do I tell? Should I tell anyone? In the distance, I see Nadia and Kyle in the distance, whispering. What the hell are those two up to? I just ignore it, like most things at this school and head off. Lily's POV Newburgh National Park Forest Me and Kyler walk silently through the forest, alone. Birds can be heard singing blissfully in the distance. "So where the fuck are we going? Can we just, like... save Victoria and Zack already and get the fuck out of here? This places gives me the god damn chills..." Kyler turns to face me. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" He grabs his head, clutching at his hair, gun still in hand. "Ugh, Kyler you fucking idiot, stop shouting at people." Is this dude fucking insane? Jeez, I just wanna look like the hero here and get on a newspaper stand. This face is destined for fame. Kyler Faces me as he points the gun in my direction. "Woah dude, what the fuck?" I begin to step backwards, my pulse accelerating. "Hey, Hey Kyler - don't do this, Please!" He says nothing, he just looks at me, blankly. Almost innocently. I look to my right and left, hoping someone will see. Nothing. No one is around except me and him. He just points the gun at me and stares me down. As I hear something behind me, as I turn around, in a flash, something comes towards me - and I feel a sharp pain in my thigh. Like I was being stabbed or injected. The world around me begins to look hazy, as I fall to the ground, unable to recognise either of the people with me. Monday - School Day Kyle's POV In School As I stand in the boys toilets, an announcement comes blaring through the speakers. Students - Do not be alarmed, but in a couple of hours - Police men will be arriving to Newburgh Free. I advise you keep all of your belongings to yourself. Currently the doors are being monitored by staff members - All students who live at homes are being called in and the dorms are being searched for any students not in class, as everyone must be present in the school - Teacher and pupil, unless there is a good reasoning as to why not. The reason for this is, as some of you may or may not know - Three students have gone missing recently. Woah, woah, woah - Wait. Three? Victoria Blackwood, Zack Henderson and Lily Bruno. A search will be conducted upon all on-campus dorm rooms, lockers and on all students and teachers themselves - including their bags, to ensure that no one is hiding anything from us. Afterwards, anyone deemed suspicious will be put to questioning. If you have any sort of disagreement with this - I am afraid it is non-negotiable. The owners of this town, The mayor and all higher-up personnel passed a law a few years ago that if anything happens, within a certain limit, that seems to be putting students lives in danger. We legally have to conduct a thorough search of the school grounds and it's students. Sorry an inconvenience this may cause. Thank you. I am in shock. Zack? Lily? Since when did they go missing? Kari and Honey must be lost without her to guide them like little lambs. But most of all - Will I even have to bust Kyler myself for the gun? I mean, he seems to carry it about with himself all of the time anyway. Looks like today is just my luck. I exit the bathroom, and I'm immediately overwhelmed by the reactions of the students. There's shouting and panicking in the rooms and in the corridors as people make their way to their lockers, removing any embarrassing items and placing them in their bags. Looks like condoms are everywhere these days. Glancing around the corridor I see someone - A new person, but not a student. The security guard. Talk about quick action - maybe he's the reason this whole search is going down? Hm, No. I doubt it. I quickly come to ignore his existence and walk down the hallway - nothing changed, however. I'm still ignored by everyone - as usual. And I make my way to the Photography classroom, as I'm about an hour late for class. I walk in to see almost no one in class. Honey is sitting all alone, and the only other people here are Sarah and Brooke. Where is everyone? Even Nadia isn't here... The teacher looks up to me standing in the doorway. "Oh, Kyle... Nice to see you showed up. An hour late, as usual. Have you seen Nathan, Sydney, Noah, Kari, Nadia or Joe today?" I just shake my head, and head straight to my seat, across from Brooke who just stares at me awkwardly. "Didn't think so..." The teacher adds his wide remark in at the end. I look at the clock. 10 PM. Sydney's POV Corridors Everyone starts to run up and down the corridors - straight to their lockers. Fucking weirdos. As I walk past everyone as they panic and rush to hide their secret stash of porno mags, I notice my locker. Obnoxiously bright, with my name on it in sparkly letters. I grab my lock and start to enter my combination, ready to put my stuff inside my locker. I enter my last digit and something shiny falls out of my locker, it's long and silver and has a handle -- wait this is a gun?!?! WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID THAT GET IN MY LOCKER ?!?! I immediately kick it away from me, out of fear and into the middle of the corridor, but my locker neighbour already noticed it. She looked at me in fear and panic as she screams. Everyone turns round and notices the gun I kicked across the floor, behind some girl. As everyone looks at the gun, they look at me and my neighbour and everything freezes still. The girl I kicked the gun to turns around - Angelika?! I feel a hand press against my shoulder and turn to see the new security guard, staring at me. "Hey, listen here, you're okay, that girl wont hurt you or anyone." He says to me in his souther, rigid accent. He turns and glares, villainously at Angelika. Angelika looks back at him in panic. "H-H-hey! This isn't mine! I swear!" The security guard just raises an eyebrow. "WHATEVER MISSY." He shouts down the corridor, making sure he gets everyone's attention. "I SAW YOU TAKE THE GUN OUT OF YOUR LOCKER AND TRY TO PLANT IT ON THIS POOR GIRL RIGHT HERE." He points at me as I step forward. "Hey no, it's a mis--" My locker neighbour buts in. "I SAW IT TOO, SHE THREW IT AT HER VIOLENTLY." I look at her in disgust. what the hell? she SAW ME with that gun, and she still blames it on her? What is going on? "SEE, MISSY, THAT RIGHT THERE IS PROOF ENOUGH, ISN'T IT? SOUNDS LIKE INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE TO ME!" He grabs Angelika's wrist. "H- HEY IT WASN'T ME, PLEASE, TRUST ME IT WASN'T, I PROMISE, I WOULD NEVER!" Angelika starts to hit his arm, and struggle as the man wont let go. I jump in between them. "You can't bully students around like that when no one else but you two saw it, ass hole!" With his free hand, the man grabs my arms and pulls me in closer. "If you want my advice, we just saved your ass, Missy. So you better shut that fucking mouth of yours. My advice, leave this girl to take the blame for you. They'll come around to you and release her sooner or later anyway. Now fuck off." He pushes me backwards and basically drags Angelika out of the school and the corridor turns into complete silence, with little whispers here and there as everyone clears out their lockers. I look to that girl who was my locker neighbour with anger. "YOU." She looks back in fear and anger as I practically pounce at her like a tiger. I land a punch on her face. "STOP YOU FUCKING FREAK GET OFF OF ME UGH!" I lose control of myself,grabbing her and smash her head of the concrete ground, grabbing her by the hair, but no one stops me. In fact a few people take videos and pictures - some people even cheer me on. Then the blood dribbles from her skull and I stop immediately. Someone grabs me by the waist and pulls me to my feet, and back to reality. Kyle. He looks at me and smiles as time seems to freeze. Corridors Everyone starts to run up and down the corridors - straight to their lockers. Fucking weirdos. I walk past everyone as they panic and rush to hide their secret stash of porno mags, I notice my locker. Obnoxiously bright, with my name on it in sparkly letters. I grab my lock and start to enter my combination, ready to put my stuff inside my locker. I enter my last digit and something shiny falls out of my locker, it's long and silver and has a handle -- wait this is a gun?!?! WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID THAT GET IN MY LOCKER ?!?! |-|